


Unfortunate Side Effects Of Cruciferous Vegetables

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [113]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Cravings, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, So Married, cruciferous vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco has eaten a few too many leafy vegetables. Harry has to suffer the consequences.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Unfortunate Side Effects Of Cruciferous Vegetables

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, part. 15. _Made your favourite._  
>  ❤

“Made your favourite,” Harry grimaced, levitating Draco’s dinner before him on a tray. “Brussels sprout, cauliflower and broccoli salad. _All_ your cravings. Salazar. It looks _disgusting_ -”

“I have to eat what baby tells me,” Draco replied primly. He rubbed the side of his large, expectant bump. “ _Baby_ says that cruciferous vegetables are exquisite.”

“Well _baby_ is lucky they don’t have to share your bed,” Harry quipped, leaning over to give Draco a kiss. “Bloody good job I love you so much.”

“I’d use a Bubble-Head Charm” Draco advised, before loading up an enthusiastic forkful. “I had cabbage soup for lunch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
